Yokai and Death
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: In an attempt to get his powers back, Ichigo will attend Yokai Academy, with his cousin Tsukune. The road will be hard, but that's never stopped him before. Not only will he fight the student, but he might have to keep himself in control as his darker side awakens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Change of Scenery Might Be Good

Isshin was going over the next steps in the plan to get his son's, Ichigo, powers back. He could not just let his son do it alone, not that he planned on it, since he and Kisuke had already discussed the issue thoroughly. Still, Ichigo was going into this head on and without regret. Isshin smirked at that, he couldn't help it. His son was a man, not only a man, but a warrior.

After going over the plans, Isshin received a call on his cell phone. He checked the ID, and found that it was none other than Kisuke calling. He answered without a second thought.

"Hey there Kisuke how's the device coming along?" Isshin asked in a cheerful mood.

"About that, we seem to have run into a problem." Kisuke said in a stressed tone.

Isshin's facial expression went from jovial to serious immediately. "What happened?"

Kisuke sighed over the phone. "It seems that the device needs to be tuned into Ichigo's _shinigami_ powers, and before you ask, no I have no sample of his old powers. We were too busy fighting and planning to do that." Kisuke told his old friend.

Isshin sighed and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. He went through his head for any ideas of how to go about this new issue.

"If I may," Kisuke spoke. "We may be able to awaken his powers a different way, albeit that he won't be able to use them, at least at that time, but it would give him some of his original powers back." Isshin perked his ears up at this.

"How?"

He could practically hear Kisuke grinning from ear to ear. "Simple my dear Isshin, we send him to a super charged spirit enriched area." Isshin's eyes widened. Why hadn't he thought of that? With Ichigo obtaining his new powers, it could awaken his others, though they wouldn't be as great as before, they could use the device to charge his power back to full.

"I have to ask one thing before we do this." Isshin told the ex captain.

"You're wondering which powers it'll wake up first, aren't you?" The shop keeper asked his fellow exiled shinigami.

Isshin sighed once more at this. "From what you've told me, Fullbrings work on hollow reiryoku, am I right?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"So wouldn't that insinuate that _He _would wake up before… Zangetsu?" Isshin asked not to Kisuke so much as to himself.

Kisuke was silent on the other end of the phone. Isshin waited patiently for the answer until he had waited long enough. "Answer me, Kisuke." He demanded.

Kisuke sighed and the sound of papers shuffling could be heard. "Yes, old friend, it does unfortunately, but I have faith that Ichigo can take care of that problem when it arises. Now our problem is to find a spirit enriched area."

"I thought that was simple?" Isshin said into the phone.

"Well~," Kisuke said in a sing song tone. "It would be, but the only place is a pocket dimension in which monsters go to school, and human are to be killed on spot. I don't think you'd be too happy to-"

"Do it."

Kisuke was shocked at his friends answer, but recovered. "Are you com-"

"No, Kisuke, because Ichigo sure as hell can't take on something that threatens his existence and him getting his powers back." He sarcastically told his friend. "So, just to know, what's this place called?"

"Yokai Academy."

Isshin smirked. He had heard of the place through his late wife's sister. She and her husband had just enrolled their son there. Oh, this would be great. Simply great.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he walked to his home. He had just finished his training with Ginjo to complete his Fullbring. He raised his right hand up in a curl and clenched it tightly.

_I will get you back, partner_

He continued through the street and looked up at the night sky. He smiled a rare sight on the young Kurosaki. He could remember the feeling of being a shinigami, the feeling of being able to protect those that he loved. He closed his eyes for a moment and stopped. He felt as if time stopped all around him. He was slowly gaining his powers back, and this time he would not be sacrificing them, unless he died with them.

He opened his eyes with a hardened resolve and found that he was in front of his home. He turned toward the front door and opened it. "I'm ho-" He was interrupted by his father, Isshin.

"YOU'RE LATE!" He exclaimed as he tried to drop kick his son, but failed as Ichigo ducked and sent a punch to his father's stomach area.

"You've gotten better my son!" Isshin cried out to Ichigo. A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead at his father's antics.

"Would just quit that bullshit already, I am seventeen years old, not seven!" He exclaimed in a aggravated tone.

Isshin pondered this for a moment. "Nope." He stated simply.

"Well, whatever I'll see ya in the morning." Ichigo said heading for the stairs.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with you."

Ichigo turned to his father with a disinterested look, but that changed as he saw his father's face. It had a serious expression on it and Ichigo knew that when his father was serious, you better listen.

"Alright, let's talk then." Ichigo said to his father.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you and Hat-N-Clogs have been working on a device for a year in order to get my shinigami powers back," Ichigo summarized.

Isshin nodded.

"And in order to do that you need a sample of my original powers to tune the device to,"

Isshin nodded again.

"So to do all of that you're planning on me going to a school for monsters, which just happens to have Tsukune, my little cousin, now enrolled, because it has a higher concentration of spirit particles in it,"

Isshin nodded vigorously this time.

"And just why would I agree to that when the others nee-"

"If it is about that Tsukishima guy, don't worry, as long as you're not here nothing will happen. Though," Isshin gave his son a hard look. "He may follow you and try to use any new friends to his advantage." Ichigo scowled at that thought. He could just keep everyone at a distance there. His scowl deepened. He may put the world on his shoulders, but even he could do everything alone.

He continued to think on this matter. If he went, it meant he could get Zangetsu much quicker than just with Xcution. There was one question that popped up.

"One question," At this Isshin paled a little, the only thought that he could think was, _Is he going to ask about the Hollow?_

"Ask away, my son."

"Just why the hell is Tsukune going to a school for monsters when we both know he is a regular human?" Ichigo asked with all the seriousness of the world. Isshin's eyes widened before he began bursting out in laughter.

"What?" Ichigo asked

Isshin wiped a tear from his eye. "Nothing Ichigo, nothing at all. You better get to bed so you can get up early to pack." Isshin told his son, who nodded. At least he was willing to do this instead him having to knock Ichigo out with a kido of some kind.

* * *

Ichigo was outside his house bright and early with two duffel bags that held his things. On his person he was wearing the Yokai Academy uniform, just without the tie, and his shirt was not tucked in. Somehow his father and Urahara, Ichigo knew the pervert shopkeeper was involved in some way, had gotten the uniform last night. He was waiting for the bus to get there for only a second before he saw it rolling down the street.

The bus came to a complete stop in front of Ichigo. The sliding doors opened to reveal the creepiest bus driver you could have ever seen. He had glasses on that reflected the light off of them and a smile that rivaled Mayuri Kurotsuchi's when he's found something interesting. Ichigo shrugged at the thought and climbed aboard the bus.

"So you're the new third year, huh? Wasn't expecting to pick up a shini-" The driver was cut off by Ichigo's voice.

"Not a shinigami, okay?" The bus driver chuckled and nodded. Ichigo set his things in a random seat and sat next to them. He decided to try and get some sleep so that way he didn't feel as if he were hit by a truck later.

* * *

Ichigo woke up suddenly as the bus stopped. He looked over and instantly recognized the place he was in Tsukune's home town. He smirked as he remembered the cowardly kid that he and Kyouko would protect and tease. Then there were the more recent memories of the past seventeen months when he came here for the summer.

He felt the bus shift a tiny bit, indicating someone was getting on. He looked forward and saw a teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a uniform much like Ichigo's, only with a tie and a tucked in shirt. The boy nervously smiles at the bus driver and goes to take a seat, but spots Ichigo and gapes.

"I-Ichigo?"

"That would be me, little cousin." Ichigo said with a smirk.

The boy, Tsukune, found a seat near his cousin and they began to catch up.

[An Hour Later]

Ichigo was watching the scenery blur by as the bus went on. He looked over and saw that Tsukune was looking over the flyer his had given him. Ichigo looked forward to see that they were approaching a tunnel.

"Next stop, Yokai Academy." The bus driver told the two.

Ichigo was about to sigh and tell Tsukune something, but the driver said something himself. "Just so you two know Yokai Academy is a truly terrifying place." He told them while turning to look at them.

Ichigo scoffed at that, but Tsukune was shaking in fear of the driver's words.

"I've seen a lot of scary thing Jii-san, so it's gonna take a lot to scare me." Ichigo stated making the driver chuckle darkly and Tsukune gape in surprise.

The bus went through the tunnel and entered a new area, an area that had a darkened sky and a sea of blood. Ichigo sweat dropped at this and sighed. _Whoever designed this place is really cheesy,_ He thought to himself. He looked over to see his baby cousin shaking in fear. He placed a hand on the brown haired boy's shoulder to reassure him. "Hey, there ain't a thing to worry about. I got your ba-" Ichigo was interrupted by a scream. "Coming through!"

Ichigo was pushed to the side, by Tsukune no less, and Tsukune was ran over by the person on the bike. Both of them were sent into the ground. Tsukune got on all fours and apologized to the bike rider. He looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I got dizzy from my anemia. Are you okay?" The girl said to Tsukune.

_She's…so cute!_ Tsukune screamed in his head like a little girl who had just gotten a new doll. He then proceeded to have a nose bleed.

"Oh no you're bleeding, here…" She then trailed off as she grabbed a hanky, but stopped as she neared his face. "This aroma, it's unlike anything I've smelt before." She then started to get closer and closer to Tsukune, who was beet red at the moment, until their faces were only an inch apart.

"It's just… I'm losing control to it…forgive me, but it's because," She then went for his neck. "I'm a vampire!" She then bit his neck and drink some of his blood.

Ichigo rubbed his head from the fall. "God damn it, Tsukune, I swear you do that again and I'll…" He trailed off as he saw the sight before him. A pink haired girl was biting Tsukune's neck. "Well, I'm guessing she's a vampire." He said to himself and got up to a screaming Tsukune and a concerned vampire.

"She sucked out my blood! AHHH!" Tsukune screamed. Ichigo sweat dropped at this and lighly bonked his cousin on the head. "Quit being a baby, I've been in worse." Tsukune rubbed his now sore head and looked at his elder cousin with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm Akashiya Moka." The girl, now known as Moka, introduced herself to the two boys.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo…" He looked over to Tsukune and sighed, again. "And this idiot here is my cousin, Aono Tsukune." Moka smiled at both of them.

"You two don't hate vampires do you?" She asked.

"Nope, never had a reason to." Ichigo replied.

"N-No, not at all." Tsukune told her nervously. Moka smiled even more, making Tsukune blush.

"That's great, I was feeling lonely until now. I hope that we can be great friends." She said happily.

Ichigo smirked and grabbed his bags, which fell to the ground when Tsukune pushed him, and began to walk. "Sure, why not." _This place doesn't seem all that bad; a change in scenery might do me some good,_ Ichigo thought as the other two followed behind him and began to talk to each other.

* * *

Ichigo was right outside his new homeroom of the year. "You may come in now." He heard from inside. He opened the door and walked in.

"Class this is our new student, Kurosaki Ichigo, from Karakura Town." The teacher, Ririko Kagome he had learned, told the class. Ichigo heard some gasps from the opposite sex, including his teacher, and saw the male population glare at him. He sighed, seemed he was doing a lot of that lately, and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My likes are chocolate and literature by William Shakespeare. My dislikes are people who call me strawberry and seeing those I care about hurt." A collective female scream of delight made Ichigo cover his ears.

"You may take your seat by Midou-san." Ririko told the strawberry Fullbringer. He nodded and found his seat next to a blonde haired boy with two scars on his face, one between his eyes and another under his left eye. He was sitting with his feet on his desk and was acting like a king. Ichigo ignored him and took a seat. He knew that the guy was trouble and he sure didn't feel like getting into a fight his first day.

Oh but things never go as planned, especially if you're Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

It was lunch time and he had decided to meet Tsukune and Moka at a vending machine outside. He saw them with their arms looped together and laughing with each other. He let out a small chuckle and waited until they reached him, but that never happened. The two of them were stopped by a brown haired thug. He grabbed Tsukune by the shirt and began to harass him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and quickly made his way over. "I suggest you leave my cousin alone, asshole." Ichigo told the boy. The boy turned around and glared at Ichigo. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" He asked with a irritated tone. Ichigo smirked.

"Funny you should ask, because I was thinking of just burying you." Ichigo told him. The boy laughed at Ichigo's threat. Well he would have if he weren't trying to gasp for breath. Ichigo had let out his reiatsu and brought the punk to his knees. "Now,SCAT!" He shouted as he stopped his reiatsu.

The boy hurried away from him and the other two with a fearful look.

"You two okay?" Ichigo asked. They both nodded and nodded back, surprised, Tsukune more so, at Ichigo's power. "Well, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." He said like nothing happened

* * *

After school was over Ichigo saw Tsukune with bags in hand. Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed. Moka saw as well. "Tsukune, where are you going?" She asked.

Tsukune looked down in guilt. "I think it would be best if I just left and went to a human school."

Moka looked down at the ground, her bright pink hair covering her eyes. "You can't go to a human school!" She looked up at the brown haired boy with anger in her eyes. "I hate humans!"

Her anger was something Ichigo could relate to, as he had hated Soul Society for a time, but soon that changed as the war began.

"I actually went to a human middle school where I was ridiculed for being a vampire, but you said you were fine with it and it made me so glad." She told Tsukune happily.

Tsukune lowered his head, his eyes shaded by his hair. "What if I told you that I was one of those humans you hate so much?" Moka's eyes widened at this and she shook her head. "No," She said, repeating it over and over as if it were a mantra. "NO YOU CAN'T BE!" She went to grab his arm, but he pulled away.

"STOP, I'M JUST A HUMAN YOU HATE REMEMBER!" Tsukune shouted and ran off. Moka winced at his statement. She was on the verge of tears as her first friend was running away.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his cousin's actions. Neither of them had noticed him and he was furious that he hadn't intervened when he should have. He walked up behind Moka and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll talk to him." Ichigo told the saddened vampire.

"Ichigo…" He stopped her and went by.

"This is what friends are for, aren't they?"

Moka smiled as he became a small dot in the distance.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

Moka swiftly turned around to face the person speaking to her.

"No…not…not you."

* * *

Tsukune was at the bus stop with a withdraw form in his hand waiting, but he could help but feel it was all wrong. Him leaving Moka and Ichigo, Moka was his first true friend and he had just broken her heart. How could he?

He looked up and saw the bus coming and pick his bags that he had set down after he got there.

"You are such an idiot!" Tsukune turned only to face a fist coming straight toward his face. It hit him hard, knocking him on to the ground.

Tsukune rubbed his face and looked up, only to find Ichigo standing above him and the bus coming to a stop to his side. The door opened and the bus driver saw both Ichigo and Tsukune.

"So the kid decided t-" Ichigo shot a death glare at the bus driver making him stop in mid sentence. "Nope he isn't. He just came to his senses." Ichigo told the driver. The only response he got was a smirk and the doors closed. The bus then sped off.

"Why'd you do that, Ichigo?!" Tsukune shouted at the strawberry Fullbringer.

Ichigo glared down at the boy. "Because, no matter what species someone is it doesn't give you the right to hurt them. Now, I want you to know something else too." Tsukune just stared at his cousin.

"Moka, honestly doesn't care that you're human. You gave her something that no one else has." Ichigo told Tsukune. "What?" Tsukune asked.

"Purpose."

Tsukune's eyes widened. "B-B-But, I've only been her friend a day." When Tsukune said this Ichigo smirked.

"Doesn't matter, friends fight for those they care for most." Ichigo said as he offered his hand to the brown haired boy. Tsukune took it and looked down in shame.

Ichigo scowled and sighed. "Don't beat yourself up, it was a mistake. We all make them, not one person is perfect. Let me tell you a motto of an old friend of mine," Ichigo turned to the side and looked up to the sky. "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Go forward and never stop. Stop and you will age. Hesitate and you will die." Ichigo finished with a smile on his face and turned to face Tsukune, who was shocked by the words, but recoverd and gained a determined look in his eyes.

"You're right, now's not the time for me to be a wimp about being human. Now is the time for me to keep those I love safe, starting with Moka." Tsukune said sternly, making Ichigo grin.

"Damn straight, now let's g-" Ichigo froze. Moka's energy had just spiked. That meant one thing. She was in trouble. Then a fear filled scream filled the air.

Ichigo cursed and grabbed Tsukune and vanished in a burst of green light.

* * *

Moka was trying to get away from the half transformed monster in front of her. "Get away from me!" She screamed. The monster only got closer and closer laughing maniacally.

"I'm past the point of just controlling myself. Now be a good girl and let me have my fun!" It shouted in joy as it lunged at her.

Before it could get to her it was knocked away by a kick. The monster landed a few feet away. It quickly got up to face whatever interrupted its fun. Its eyes widened at the site before it. In front of it was an orange haired third year with a brown haird freshman behind him checking on the pinkette.

"Don't you know that no actually means no. What are they teaching in schools now of days." He said mockingly. The monster roared in anger.

"Kurosaki, leave now and I might just spare you!" It roared. Ichigo only lifted and eyebrow with curiosity.

"Well, if it isn't Saizo, just when I thought you couldn't get uglier." Ichigo mocked. Saizo fully transformed in rage and rushed the Fullbringer. Ichigo's expression became very serious. In a burst of Bringer Light, he met the monster and punched him in the abdomen.

Saizo gasped for air and fell to the ground. "You're a hundred years too early to fight me, _kid_." Ichigo told the monstrel.

The monstrel glared at Ichigo for a moment before looking over to the defenseless Tsukune. Saizo smirked and rushed the unsuspecting boy. Saizo knocked him into a cluster of grave stones and laughed.

"If I can't beat you then I'll just kill him!" He told Ichigo with a smirk on his face.

"Tsukune!" Both Ichigo and Moka cried out. Moka ran over to her friend. "This is my entire fault. He stayed and now he's been hurt. All I ever wanted was to have a friend. I ended up getting one, but all I ever do is hurt people!" She started to cry as she said the words.

"You bastard." Ichigo growled.

"Moka…are you…okay?" They both looked at the boy with surprise that he was conscious. "Moka, I promise to never leave you." He smiled and went to caress her cheek, but Saizo knocked him away. Only this ended up with Tsukune grabbing Moka's rosary and it snapping off. "Oh…no." _The rosary it… came off!_ She thought.

In a burst of energy Moka's bright pink hair morphed into a beautiful silver color and her emerald eys switched to a blood red.

"What's this power?! Is this the power of a…Vampire?!" Saizo asked to himself. The next he knew was a second burst of power he looked over to see the strawberry Fullbringer activating his Fullbring. "**Black Moon Guardian!**" Ichigo shouted as white skeletal armor covered his body. Ichigo's Fullbring finished by forming his sword from his combat pass, which he sheathed on his back, seeing that it was not necessary.

"Hope you're ready Saizo, 'cause I'm coming at you with full force!" Ichigo shouted.

The silver haired vampire watched as the orange haired boy charged the monstrel at high speed. She nearly lost sight of him because of the speed he was using.

_So fast, he may even be faster than a werewolf,_ She thought to herself.

Ichigo roundhouse kicked Saizo in the side knocking him away, but he wasn't done there. He then used his Bringer Light ability to get behind Saizo and punch him in the small of his back and grab his left arm, effectively putting it behind the monstrel and slowly lifting up. Saizo cried out in pain, he even began to beg Ichigo to stop.

"You know, I should rip it off and the other one as well, but I think I'll just break them." Ichigo told the boy. Not as if he would enjoy it, but to show him what hurting his friends would bring him. And with a sickening pop Ichigo dislocated both the boy's arms. "That'll teach you to hurt those I care for." He dropped him and saw the boy attempt at crawling away from the Fullbringer in fear.

"Interesting, what type of monster are you?" He heard come from the silver haired Moka. He smirked at her and thought of a smartass remark that Hat-n-Clogs would be proud of. "Isn't that against the rules, Moka. I can't be tell you what I am, now can I?" This made the Vampire take a swing at the ex-substitute, but Ichigo caught it with ease.

"Seriously, I'm not telling you." Ichigo told her in a firm and serious tone.

"Fine." She said and found Tsukune, who had watched the whole thing transpire, and walked over to him and snatched the rosary from him. "I'll keep you around since you blood is oh so delicious, but both of you better take care of my emotional Outer self. Until next time." With that she snapped the rosary back on and changed into her pink haired form, but Moka fell into Tsukune's arms unconscious and with a smile on her face.

* * *

In the distance a figure in priest like clothing was watching the three.

"This will be a most interesting school year indeed." The figure said with a smirk and walked back to his domain.

**Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so this one is as long as the first one so what? I still have it over 2,500 words to be exact it ended up at 2,786 word for this one, so yeah deal with it.**

**oh and hollow ichigo, with a chainsaw, with you chained up...i leave you to think about that one.**

**Disclaimer: Surprise I don't own either Bleach or Rosario Vampire! YAHOO! -.-**

* * *

Chapter 2: Instincts Are Not Toys to be Played With

Ichigo and Tsukune were walking toward their respective classes. Ichigo was relaxed and much calmer after the whole Saizo deal. The strawberry Fullbringer had learned that Saizo was withdrawn and was nowhere to be seen after that day, but it meant nothing to Ichigo.

Tsukune was the exact opposite of Ichigo. He was tense and nervous; he couldn't shake the feeling that he would be discovered by someone. It was becoming more and more stressful. He hadn't even been in school a week and he feared for his life.

Both were walking side by side. They were still outside the building passing by the male population that seemed to be staring at something… Or someone. Ichigo merely raised an eyebrow, while Tsukune was trying to get a better look. They were all staring at a girl, but not any girl. They were staring at a certain pinkette.

"WOW, SHE'S SO HOT!"

"SHE"S GOTTA BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN SCHOOL!"

Tsukune blushed at the girl, knowing full well who it was. Ichigo gave a rare and unnoticed smile as he watched his cousin's actions. He wished he could have had that someone to truly love and cherish, but when you lose your powers that allow you to protect those you love, you lose the old friendship you had. It saddened him a bit, but he assured himself by remembering why he was here.

"Good morning, Tsukune! Ichigo-nii!" The pinkette cried out joyfully as she ran and hugged the brown haired boy. Ichigo smirked at what she said. She had insisted on calling him that since he acted like a brother to them both. Tsukune was nervous as he began to receive death glares from all the males watching. Ichigo just shrugged it off and kept on walking.

Moka held on to Tsukune like he was her life line (**A/N: Cough…Cough**). He smiled a bit and walked on behind his orange haired cousin.

Ichigo, Tsukune, and Moka were out for lunch and were sitting in the courtyard just hanging out. Ichigo was reminiscing of his days as a substitute shinigami. He just could wait for the day he could get his partners back, even if one was a complete asshole.

"It must be lonely to be the only human around, but I'll be there for you Tsukune." Moka told Tsukune in a assuring tone. Tsukune had a slight blush on his face. "Why would you do all that for me?" He asked with a hesitant voice.

Slowly her face inched closer Tsukune's. " Why, well it's because…"

Then suddenly she bit his neck. "When I'm around you, it's as if your blood beckons to me!" She said as Tsukune cried out in pain.

Ichigo shifted to watch the two and stifled a laugh. He could tell Moka liked him, but was too scared to admit it.

"I'm not your food Moka!" Tsukune shouted and ran off, leaving Moka with a hurt filled expression.

"Here we go again. I'll go get him." Ichigo told the vampire. She looked up at him as he got up.

"Thank you, Ichigo-nii!" She said happily. He simply waved a hand behind him and walked away.

Tsukune had run pretty far away from his two friends. He stopped and looked down in shame. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that to Moka-san_, He thought to himself as he walked on. He was about to head back when he heard someone calling for help.

"Please…someone, anyone…please…help me." The called out, but they sounded weak and were getting weaker.

Tsukune looked around and found a girl collapsed on the ground not too far from him. He ran over to her.

The girl had light blue hair, violet colored eyes, and very large assets, not that Tsukune had noticed or anything. He helped the weakened girl up to her feet. "I don't know what happened," She started, as she proceeded to push his arm in between her large breast. "I just suddenly felt weak, thank you so much for helping me." She finished, looking into his eyes.

Something suddenly made Tsukune want to hold her closer to him and never let go of her, as if he was in love with her. "Why don't I take you to the infirmary?" He asked her. In response she nodded happily and they left towards the school.

Ichigo had just reached The area where Tsukune was and saw him leaving with some girl.

"Tsukune…" Ichigo looked behind him and saw Moka behind him and saw the pained expression on her face.

"Fufufufu, my, my, aren't you getting popular with the ladies, boy?"

Ichigo turned to see the Bus Driver and narrowed his eyes. "You should be careful with all women, boy. As they can be quite manipulative."

"What are you doing here, Bus Driver-san?" Ichigo asked coldly.

"Oh, me, nothing just passing by, Ichigo-san." He said with a smirk that could make Ichigo's hollow shudder in fear.

"Ichigo-nii, what's going on?" He heard Moka ask him quietly.

"I'm not sure Moka, but I'm sure of one thing. It can't be good."

Moka was in the hallway with a saddened expression thinking about Tsukune and the girl he was with. _I feel so bad, whenever Tsukune is around I just want to suck his blood,_ She thought with a sigh.

**_Hey pay attention! You're being targeted!_**

Moka looked around as she heard a voice from somewhere. _Huh, where did that voice come from?_

"So you're a vampire, huh?"

Moka looked up to see the girl from earlier sitting on a railing looking down at her. "Or at least that's what the rumors say about you." The girl smirked at her and jumped down from the railing, landing only a couple of feet away.

"Wh-who a-are you?" Moka stuttered out.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu… and I am going to defeat you!" She told the pinkette.

Moka's eyes went wide and she backed away a little.

"You see before you came around I was going around attracting all of the guys, but then they all started to fall for you. It was ruining my plan!" Kurumu explained.

"Pl-plan?"

"Yes, The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" Kurumu exclaimed proudly.

"What?!"

"And I'm going to start by stealing away both Aono Tsukune and Kurosaki Ichigo from you!"She shouted.

"And pray tell, how do you plan on that, little girl?"

Moka and Kurumu both looked up to see Ichigo looking at them from the second floor. He was bent over the railing with a look of indifference. Moka smiled as her friend had come.

Kurumu smiled as well, but it was more devious. "Like so, CHARM!"

A pulse of purple energy was sent toward Ichigo, which he merely took, but it turned out to be a bad decision as went to his knees. Moka's eyes went wide in shock. "Ichigo-nii!" She cried out.

"Don't **come** up **here,** Moka!" His voice had switched from his usual strong calm tone to a watery echo that sent chills down everyone's spines.

_What the hell, that wave it felt like it turned up my battle instincts to fight and almost send me crazy with bloodlust, just what did she do? _Ichigo asked himself. He shot a glare to the blue haired girl and slowly got up.

"Don't ever do that again." He said to her in an low, cold, and even tone. Everyone around froze in fear as he spoke. Moka was fearful of what Ichigo would do. He had never spoken to anyone like that, not even Saizo.

"Kurumu-chan!" The three heard, turning their heads to see Tsukune running up to them. Ichigo noticed the shit eating grin on his face. He was oblivious to this girls power to amplify a person's primal instincts.

Ichigo growled angrily and jumped over the railing and landed in front of the girl in question. He glared at her, his famous scowl in place and his body language that of what he used to use when he fought as a substitute shinigami.

"If I find out that my cousin has so much as a scratch on him, I will have no qualms hurting you." He threatened.

A shiver of fear passed through her.

"Tsukune get away from her!" Moka pleaded. Tsukune sent her a confused look. Kurumu quickly used her charm ability on Tsukune only to make sure Ichigo didn't do something to her.

"Why would I do that? You're the one that wants to use me as food." Tsukune said hatefully.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Moka ran away crying.

"Kurumu, the next time I see you, you better run away. Hurting my friends is something that can get you wounded severely." He told her as he started to walk away, but stopped and turn his head to look at Tsukune.

"When you get your head out of your ass, you better go apologize to Moka or I'll kick your ass to next week for making a lady cry, again." Ichigo threatened his cousin who shuddered in fear.

Tsukune and Kurumu were back in the infirmary after the brief encounter with Moka and Ichigo in the hallway. Tsukune was sitting in a chair thinking on what he had said to Moka and Kurumu was practically bouncing for joy as she had made Moka cry, but one thing still bothered her.

Ichigo.

He hadn't reacted like the others she had used charm on. It was like she had angered an already dangerous animal. The way he moved like a predator. The predatory look of bloodlust in his eyes. Everything about him screamed demon and made her cringe in fear of him.

She shook her head from her thoughts. She had stolen Tsukune, that was enough for her.

"Tsukune…" She said low and sultry. She began to use her charm ability on the brown haired boy.

Tsukune was beginning to get dizzy and feel somewhat out of it. He noticed that Kurumu was now on top of him and her face was slowly getting closer to his own. He had to do something, he may have seen Kurumu as cute, but he wanted to be with Moka and no one else, at least romantically.

His hands slowly wrapped around Kurumu as she was about to kiss him. Instead of her kissing him, she ended up hugging him. She was surprised by his suddenness; she had thought he was doing the action for the kiss. Unfortunately for her, he just hugged her.

"I can't…"

She was shocked by his statement.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…" He said more for himself than Kurumu. "There is someone that I can't betray."

Kurumu pushed away from him. "Why do you hate me so much?" She asked in a tone close to Ichigo's when he threatened her. "What makes her so much more special?"

She then began to go into her monster form and scream at Tsukune. "After everything I did for you!" She screamed in outrage. "Some of those things were so embarrassing!"

Her wings sprouted from her back going to their full length. Her nails extended into long sharp claws. A tail came from underneath her skirt. "I am so pissed!"

"UWAHAHA! Kurumu-chan!"

Kurumu reared her clawed hand back to pierce Tsukune's chest. "I'm gonna destroy everything she loves!"

"Do it and you will regret ever trying to." A cold and dangerous voice announced making the succubus stop cold. She looked and saw the owner of the voice standing in the door way with Moka running at her to get her away from Tsukune. Moka pushed her with all her strength and flung the blue haired succubus out the window.

"You okay Tsukune?" Ichigo said walking over to his cousin. Tsukune nodded and looked away in guilt. "After everything I said and was about to do…you still came for me?" He asked a little shocked.

Ichigo gave him a "happy" scowl. "Of course, baka. Who else is gonna save your sorry ass from the perils of this place?"

Tsukune sweat dropped as Moka ran over to him and hugged him. "Areyouokay?Didshehurtyouatall?Youweresuchameanie! " He gave a nervous chuckle at her hysterics and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and ended the hug with both of them blushing and Ichigo smiling inwardly.

"To be able to send me so far, so this is a vampire's strength." The three of them saw Kurumu right out the window. "Come out here and allow me to kill the three of you!" She shouted at them.

**_I'd like to see her try, huh, Kingy!_**

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he heard the voice that once haunted him for months until he accepted his powers. He growled in his mind, but only got a cackling in his head for a response.

The three ran outside and met Kurumu in the front of the building. "Tsukune…take of my rosary." Moka told the human boy. "Uhh.. Right."

Tsukune grabbed the rosary and yanked on it, but nothing happened. "WHAT?!" The two comically exclaimed. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but pushed them out of the way as the blue haired succubus charged at them.

Several trees fell to the ground and Ichigo grabbed his combat pass to activate his Fullbring, but stopped as he saw Moka pull Tsukune close to her and act as a shield. "I will protect Tsukune!" She stated. Ichigo smirked and let go of his pass and stayed back.

"Tsukune is only a burden to you!" Kurumu screamed as she charged at the three of them.

Tsukune could only think of Moka and Ichigo being hurt. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone!" He yelled out in defiance. He jerked upward, the rosary still in hand, and yanked said rosary off its owner.

A burst of dark energy surged around Moka. Her pink hair faded into a silver white color and her eyes changed from their brilliant emerald green to a crimson blood red with slits for pupils.

"So this is the power of a vampire?"The bluenette asked as she looked down at Moka.

Ichigo sweat dropped. _Hasn't that already been said before?_

"Don't play around with me…" Ichigo just let the monologue of her species go on and played a song in his head. He started to hum the tune of "Shadows" by Red. "HEY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!"

Ichigo tilted his head to the side and gave a questioning look. "Who me? Naaah, I'm ignoring some little girl who thinks I really care." Ichigo said sarcastically while Tsukune chuckled nervously for his cousin. Moka smirked at the strawberry's words. She couldn't have said it any better.

"Why you stupid little…ARRRRGGH!" Kurumu charged aiming at Ichigo, who stood motionless, save for him pointing behind her. She was confused until she felt a yank on her tail that sent her into the ground.

"Maybe I should rip off that tail and wings so you can't fly anymore." The vampire told the succubus. Tears started to form as she felt the dark energy from Moka begin to overwhelm her. Moka walked over to Kurumu to send her flying with a kick, but was stopped by Tsukune. "I think Kurumu has learned her lesson, Moka-san." He gave a scowl that Ichigo was proud of. She scoffed and snatched the rosary from him.

"Don't mistake this as me protecting you. I simply need your blood." Both Tsukune and Ichigo sweat dropped at her as she put on the rosary. The pink haired version of Moka returned and fell into Tsukunes arms with a slight blush.

"The Rosary spoke to you!" Tsukune exclaimed at Moka. She chuckled nervously at her friend's actions. Ichigo merely rolled his eyes, it wasn't that big a deal. He still remembered when he spoke to Zangetsu.

"Yeah it ended up being the voice that saved us I guess." Moka told him. "It maybe that the seal is weakening," She put her index finger to her bottom lip and looked in thought. "If it comes to the point that the seal wears off you two will still be my friend right?" Ichigo gave her a assuring nod as did Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun!" The three turned to see Kurumu briskly walking over to them with a basket of cookies. "Kurumu-chan?"

"I made some cookies would you like to eat them with me!"

"Me? Why?"

Kurumu just gave a wide smile and replied happily.

"Because I have decided that you are my Destined One!"

Ichigo's eye went wider than a dinner plate as he tried to stifle a laugh, but failed. "Pffft, HAHAHAHA!"

Tsukune gave his cousin a glare, but it only made Ichigo laugh harder. Ichigo could only think one thing his time here at the Academy may just be enjoyable yet.

**Chapter 2 End**


End file.
